


Imagine making breakfast for Dean.

by ayee_san



Series: Imagines [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayee_san/pseuds/ayee_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was listening to First Day of My Life by Bright Lights when writing this. Goes well with this short story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Imagine making breakfast for Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to First Day of My Life by Bright Lights when writing this. Goes well with this short story.

Dean grumbled as he turned to the other side of the bed to hug you, but instead of the desirable body, he hugged air. Without opening his eyes, he ran a hand over the mattress. Not finding you anywhere, he opened his eyes, frowning.

He turned his head to look at the clock by the bed. It read ‘8:49 A.M.’. He ran a hand down his face as he got up from the bed and putted on joggers, not bothering with the shirt, and left the room to find you. As soon as he left the room, a smell of pancakes and bacon hit his nose, making it twitch. He tilted his head in confusion as he made his way to the kitchen.

When he entered the kitchen, he saw you; your back turned to him as you were frying more bacon. On the table near, he saw two plates full of pancakes and bacon with a glass full of orange juice and another with coffee. A huge smile appeared on his face as he made his way to you. Without saying anything, he hugged you tightly to his body, nuzzling his nose in the crook of your neck, breathing in the smell of your shampoo.

You let out a surprised laugh as you turned down the oven. “Good morning,” you said, turning around.

“Morning,” he mumbled before kissing you. His lips felt soft and his movements were slow from just waking up. His hands were on your hips and yours in his hair, running your fingers through his bedhead.

“I hope you’re okay with pancakes,” you said after breaking away from his lips.

He took a moment before replying to look you in the eyes. No words could explain the joy he felt, how happy he was with you. He doesn’t know what tomorrow is holding for him, but he is happy that right now he is here, with you.

“It’s perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr not-so-natural-spn.tumblr.com


End file.
